Shut The Window
by Meh123
Summary: Can Craig keep his hands off of his cute little companion when he learns he is staying over for the night, and it's just them?


**Heya! I know I'm writing a different story, but I just felt like making this one-shot. This is a Creek. I was reading a fanfic that was mainly Bunny, but had some Style and Creek, and they portrayed the Creek really well. Creek has been my third favorite for a while, just after Style(Because Bunny will forever be my first and foremost love), and I realized that I think I might love Creek more. So here we go, Tweek and Craig!**

**Also! I should have a new chapter up sometime today or tomorrow!**

**WARNING! - This is M for sexual activities, and involves two males, so if you are a prune or a homophobe, fuck off. R&R!**

I, Craig Tucker, am a dick. I know this and I accept it. I really just do not care about other people, at all. If you just had your heart broken, then I really don't give a fuck. Just go away.

Okay, I will admit this started with Clyde. He was being a fucking pussy once again and was dumped by his so called, "True Love". Some chick I don't even know the name of, or give a shit about.

Now let me tell you, i don't believe in true love, but it's not that I don't completely reject love. I just find it to be the feeling to get after lust becomes affection beyond your control.

People have told me that I am surprisingly deep, and I just tell them to fuck off, or more I flip them the birdie, but it's the same either way, because I'm not deep. In fact, I find myself to be extremely simple.

Well, at least i seem simple around Tweek Tweak.

I used to laugh at his name. It's basically the same, Tweek Tweak. Tweek Tweak. Tweek Tweak.

Fuck off, I know I say it too much(in my head). But can you blame me? He's a psycho who can't button his own shirt, who wouldn't want to say his name a few times?

...

...

...Fuck.

Ya, I know. I'm the only one who does, but I can't help but feel worried for him, so i say his name. I mean, he still believes those gnomes are stealing his shit, though I pretend I believe him, and maybe I even do.

I used to find it strange how I worried about him, because I don't care about anything, or anyone. I then just accepted it, that I, Craig Tucker, am a dick, and in love with Tweek Tweak. Again, it's simple, _I'm_ simple.

"Cr-Craig." I heard the familiar crack of Tweek.

"What's up Tweekers?" I asked, though he could have just wanted to know i was alive, he did that a lot.

"Ah! I-I just, Gah! Needed to know if-if you had gotten to, urgh! School all right?" I smiled, unable to resist it when I heard his strange out bursts.

Looking down at his shirt, i saw that, once again, it wasn't buttoned correctly and some of his bare skin showed, "Fuck, Tweekers, you must be cold."

He looked down nervously, then twitched, "Jesus! I-I could get, gah! Hypothermia!"

I chuckled, leaning down to unbutton his shirt, I usually had to do this everyday, though every once and a while, only one button would be wrong and I would leave it how it was.

Slowly buttoning it back up, I felt the tremors come from his and the twitches become more frequent, until i finally finished, looking at his messy blonde hair. Jesus, I loved that hair.

I'm not unattractive, even I know that, though apparently many girls at our high school have talked about the new, "List", and how I'm like second or third, I'm not sure, and I don't care.

My attention was then grabbed back to the smaller boy in front of me as he burst out say, "Jesus Christ! It's too much pressure! You keep staring at me! Gahhh!"

I frowned, having not realized that I had been staring. I find that when I usually stare, it's at things, not people, but around twitching little blonde, I seem to only see him.

Okay, so I'm a fag for Tweek, but only him, I mean, I like woman, I get turned on by tits, but I never seem to give that much of a shit about woman, or men, one of the reasons that Kenny hobo McCormick annoys me, because all he seems to be able to talk about is boobs, butts, and sometimes attractive men, usually Butters, but I've seen him look at Tweek.

Fuck off, he's mine bitches.

I've said it before.

Oh, crap, I'm in first period, when did that happen? Whatever, doesn't matter too much.

I have many faults, and I have never argued with people. I space out sometimes. I flip off people, a lot more than you would think possible, it's kinda like my own language, because it can mean different things. I bite my nails. And I love a psycho. Never have I pretended that I don't, not even the last.

Sadly, my little freaked blonde has never found out himself, it was only Cartman, but he doesn't believe me.

"Ey! Craig!" Yelled the fatass after school had ended and I was waving a small goodbye to Tweek as he got on his bus, because I walked.

I flipped him the birdie, it's kinda my automatic response to everything, and then waited.

Cartman frowned, then smirk, that, "IthinkIknowsomething" smirk.

"So, _fag_," Too which he had never called me before, "You suddenly like gaying it up with Spaz-a-Fuck?"

I flipped him off one more time, mainly for calling Tweek something with fuck, and then I answered, "So? Is there something wrong with that?"

I still savor that expression he had, it was so beautiful, and many people would have cried, because Cartman _never _makes this face, but plain and simple, there it was. He was surprised, but like, he seriously had never thought I would say that, he probably thought it impossible.

"Je-Jesus... Fag..." I remember him just walking away awkward, like I had defeated him by not letting him get into my head, when it was all true, and he just thought I was a formidable foe.

I still get sneak attacks like, "Fucking fa-"

"Gay for Butters."

Beautiful silence.

Oh, just to tell you, I skipped a little, it's been like, a week, the weekend? I don't really give a fuck, I just know that Tweek is excited because he finally found his missing sock the other day.

I couldn't help but smile at his smile, which made his face spasm even more than usual.

Let me tell you something about Tweek. If I talk in this certain, low tone, he's as submissive as a puppy and still, very still, it turns me on, a lot.

Slowly taking one of his small hands(Well, I guess I just have bigger hands) and watched him look at me surprised, or more surprised than his regular expression, "Pre-pressure! Gah!"

"So, you found you sock Tweekers." I said in the voice, causing him to suddenly relax. Ya, I know what buttons to press, and it's good.

"Ya.." He said, just like a normal person.

"I bet the gnomes felt bad and gave it back, right Tweekers?" God this was perfect, he was puddy for that voice, and I loved the power I had over him.

"I... Think so.." He said. I hadn't even been paying attention as to where we were going. I mean, Tweek had said he wanted to go somewhere with me(Well, we spend our weekends, and weekdays, together anyways), but i hadn't heard what he was saying(I was just thinking how much I wanted to unbutton and button his shirt in some extremely public place, ya).

After a while of not talking, Tweek started to return to his original, spazzy self, "Ah! What if my hand falls off from no circulation?"

Reluctantly, I let go, but i soon got over it, I had learned before.

"Whatever you want Tweekers."

I found myself thinking once more, I mean, we went out together somewhere basically every day of the week, was this counted as a date? Was Craig Tucker on a date?

Nah. it's Tweek, he just likes to hang out with me, though I did find a part of me to become a little sad, which never happens.

"Hey, Tweek, where are we going again?"

Tweek looked up to me, then gave his sexy frown, shaking, "Bac-ck!... To you house, gah! Spend the, night. Hur!"

I froze, literally, when had this happened. I mean, we spent the night at each others houses all the time, but my parents were gone for a week, and so it was just me. Craig Tucker, the emotionless male with a boner for Tweek Tweak, the said male coming over to sleep in my bed, because only the really faggy fags sleep in separate places. Fuck my life sometimes.

I mean, look, I have always had some sort of reason to restrain myself, because look, i'm a teenage boy. Though I may not be a virgin(Nor am a one time only virgin, for those who wanna know), I still feel as horny as one sometimes. So when I think in my mind, "My parents are in the next room." Or that his are, my hard on goes away pretty fast.

Tweek gave his nervous smile, which if he was a normal person, would just be a smile, and continued to walk with Tweek, "Do-don't you have the new game?" He then scrunched his face, fuck, he's cute, "Gah! So much pressure, what if it's super hard? Gahhhh!"

I sighed, then went back to normal, "Ya, we can play."

And even as we played the video game, I felt that I couldn't concentrate. Fucking dick. I mentally flipped off my crotch.

Tweek seemed quite happy that he was continually winning, even if he had won before(Because Craig let him) and didn't seem to be twitching too much, just a little, just enough to make Craig hard, again.

It had been like this for three hours already, three long and painful hours of thinking about horrible things that would turn him off, mainly Eric Cartman naked, it was the biggest turn off he could get. Though sadly, soon after, he would see Tweek do something, anything, and suddenly it would turn sexual again.

"Fuck.." I found myself saying out loud, not even thinking.

"Wa-what?" Tweek squeaked. Fuck, that was super cute.

"Nothing, just how cute you are." I told him that a lot, but of course, Tweek can basically over look anything and not think too terrible much about it.

A small blush spread across his face, causing me to smirk, "We-well... Oh Jesus! Gah! Pressure!" He then quickly turned back to the TV screen.

This was bad, and nothing was really bad too me.

I could probably get him to sleep with me, that's how he is, but I didn't want that. I didn't want meaningless mechanical sex. God, call me a fag all you want, but...

I wanted love.

I know you called me a fag, so, fuck off(I'm flipping you off dipshit).

Fuckkkkkkkk.

Tweek's eyes were getting droopy, that means to the bed, too the darkness of talking for an hour or two about random shit, and that also meant that we would basically just be in our underwear.

Tweek looked to me, his spasms slow and less frequent as he said, "I-I...'m... Crap. Craig, let's go to be-d!" He twitched.

I got up, mechanically, pretending everything was normal, that I wasn't secretly thinking of the fucking noises that Tweek could make that he had never heard. No, I wasn't I swear.

Okay, I was, I'm a crap ass liar. Again why I just don't really reject things that are true, or at least that I know are true.

I watched, hungrily, as Tweek became undressed, though I pretended as if I wasn't though I knew he felt something, "Wh-what? Jesus Christ Craig! Gah! Something's watching me!"

I laughed, God, I really do love him.

Tweek quickly got under the covers, trying to run from whatever was watching him, though what was, was closer than he thought, right under the blankets next to him, pretending he didn't have a huge boner while Tweek started to talk about what might be watching him from the shadows or what kind of illness he could get.

I wasn't listening, I was just thinking one thing.

His thigh is touching my .

I felt mad at myself, frankly because, I never, never, never act like this, ever.

While I was contemplating whether to just try and fall aslep or pretend to talk to Tweek and forcing my hard on to die, Tweek saw that my window was open, which I often kept that way, but had forgotten this time when Tweek came over, because had learned to close it after a twitch filled rant(?) of what you can get from that exposer to the air at night.

Tweek got up, silent, though still in bed, and leaned over me to close the window.

Fuck. You. Tweek.

I swear, this was just to much, and I snapped, because his body was basically hovering over my dick and he seemed to be getting closer and closer to actually having something stick up and touch him, which would probably make him freak the fuck out.

"Fuck." i said as I pulled him to me, not even being able to close the window.

"Cra-Craig! I-I, Ga-" I cut him off my kissing him, furiously and powerful, and let me tell you something, I really do have the most authority over Tweek, even more than his parents, because he became puddy in my arms, though i wasn't sure if it was because he enjoyed it, or he was scared out of his fucking mind. I don't care anymore, I don't care about what Tweek thinks, I just want to let him really know, even if all I end being able to do is have a little make out session, because that will be enough to let him know. I mean, he's not an idiot, just twitchy.

He let out a gasp, a spasmy gasp, as I licked his lower lip, a smirk on my face. This gave me a chance to *enter his mouth.

Tweek seemed to freak out a lot now, squirming uncontrollably, though I still couldn't pinpoint if he was enjoying it and just being Tweek, or really actually scared of me, so I pulled out the heart stopper.

"Tweekers..." I said in the voice, automatically causing him to relax into him body, "God I love you."

To my absolute pleasure, I felt a smile come across my Tweek's face, "Re-really..?" he said shakily, but much more like a normal person shake.

"Shit ya, Tweekers." I leaned in more to kiss him, even though our lips hadn't really left each others.

For some odd reason, when Tweek is really put under pressure, like, real extreme pressure like this moment, he becomes just like any other regular person. he won't twitch, he won't yell out Jesus Christ, and he blushes, like this cute little red that made me just wanna kiss him for a while, like just that was good enough for me, even though I knew I could nail him.

I felt him move awkwardly, because, shit, he was getting hard as well.

Flipping him over so that I was now on top, I trailed kisses and licks down his neck, getting me a moan. I started to lick and nip my way down his body, swirling my tongue around his nipple, causing him to arch his back, some, 'Jesus!' coming out as some of his twitchiness came back, but it was fucking sexy. Tweek is just so fucking sexy.

The little pearls that were his nipples became even more swollen and I decided I had teased him enough.

I shifted my hand down, tugging at the elastic of his underwear, getting me a oh so delightful groan from Tweek, which made my eyes glaze over even more with lust.

I took it off, just took it off. I didn't take my time or fumbled. i just took it off, plain and simple, like me. it was off in a second, and I felt the gasp from Tweek when I looked at his full glory, and god, it turned me on even more(?).

Lowering my hand down again, I took his erect shaft in my hand, then started to pump, but slowly, agonizingly slow, I wanted to see every face he had to make.

He squirmed, his mouth open but nothing coming out, as if he was going to say it was, "Too much pressure". I smirked, kissing him passionately again, our tongues spinning in circles.

Now I felt a little bad, because I was just fucking with him now, so I speed up the pace of my pumping hand, getting a very loud, very sexy, gasp from Tweek, and I could feel my cock throb uncontrollably.

Stopping, I heard a whimper come from him. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open. Fuck, I could have cum right there.

I quickly took off my boxers, letting them slide to the floor.

"Tweekers." I said in the voice again, his shaky body relaxing, "This is gonna hurt, a lot. But it'll fell god after a while, 'kay?"

He nodded nervously, shutting his eyes tight. I frowned, that's not what I wanted(His eyes were shuuuuuuuuut).

But before I would take care of that, I needed to find some kind of lube. I looked to my nightstand, hoping that my lotion was- Yes~

Quickly uncapping the bottle and squeezing a little onto my fingers, I smirked, "Tweekers~"

One finger.

He gasped as I probed his tight little ass, his eyes wide, and slight twitchy, but there was pleasure, oh the pleasure.

Two fingers.

I don't know how his eyes got any wider, but they did, and i knew it hurt a little more than before. leaning down, I gently kissed his forehead, talking sweet nothings in the voice. he quickly calmed down, let's me scissor and stretch him a little more.

I dared, he seemed calm enough.

Three fingers.

Shit. A little tear was forming in the corner of his eye. Am I a sadist to actually kinda find that a turn on? Whatever. I bent down once more to kiss it away, his eyes opening just enough to look at me.

"Tweekers, it's okay, right?" Shit, I blushed, what's wrong with me, "Cause..."

To my suprise, Tweek hugged me(God he has a tight grip). I kinda felt like crying a little there, but I had better things to do, and I'm not a total pussy.

"I-It's, eh... Okay.." His outburst of random noises weren't very loud, "Gah! This is really embarrassing.."

I smirked as I started to scissor him once more, three fingers this time. I got a few nice moans out of him until I went deep enough to find his prostate, giving me the sexiest cry of pleasure I have ever heard.

That was it, I couldn't wait any longer, so letting out the fingers(Getting me a small whimper), now started to probe his anus with my dicks head, slowly though, because I fucking hate crying.

Entering him, he let out a cry of pain, to which I silenced with my mouth, inserting my tongue to distract him. After a little while of tightness(Fuck ya), I was finally all the way inside of him.

I mean, a pussy is nice and tight, but god, Tweek's virgin ass was, ahhhhhh, fuck.

I slowly started to move in and out of him as he had seemed to relax more(Well, just a little, this is Tweek we are talking about). I slowly and steadily started to pick up my pace, though I wasn't exactly sure if I should be slow or fast, cause Jesus, I wanted fast.

Tweek is a screamer, making the whole thing that started this, being my parents gone, now a good thing, because i could have never done this. He screamed out random things, but I have to admit it was sexy, especially when a few of the random words were my name.

I have now also realized that unstable people are really good in bed, like, fucking amazing, because they spasm, or at least Tweek does, because as my thrusts became deeper and faster, his twitches were felt even more, and i felt my climax coming sooner and sooner.

I reached down to his cock, feeling a little guilty, and started to pump it, getting a, "Fu-fuck!" from him.

"I-I Ah! Com..ing!" I heard Tweek say, he seemed unable to even make the sentence complete.

God, just from him saying that, I think I was just about to come as well. Tweek spurt into my hand as I came deep with in him.

We were tired, well, Tweek more, but I was pretty damn tired too. I quickly got a tissue and wiped off my hand, throwing it in the trash can, then fell right back next to Tweek, letting him nervously settle in the crevice of shoulder. I closed my eyes slowly, I felt, well, happy.

"Hey, Crai-ig?" He full Tweekiness back.

"Ya Tweekers?"

"The windows still open..."

"I love you too."

***Hehehehe... Enter. xD Sorry, I had too. I have been really excited for the next few weeks because I finally start College! Yays! English is so much fun(At least to me it is xD).**

**Tell me what you think of my writing and if you like how I interpret Craig and Tweek, because I just love them(My friends say I am like scary good at being Tweek when we pretend to be SP characters).**


End file.
